A stent is a medical instrument used to restore or suppress the bloodstream. The stent is indwelt in, for example, a stenosis in a vessel. The indwelt stent restores the bloodstream by keeping the inner diameter of the stenosis in the vessel constant. Alternatively, the stent is indwelt at an inlet of an aneurysm. The indwelt stent suppresses the bloodstream flowing into the aneurysm.
Such a stent is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-11-57021, U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,934B2 or JP-A-2007-518520. The stent disclosed in the patent document is in the shape of a cylindrical basket. That is, this stent is formed by weaving a plurality of strands together.